


Thank You.

by HaleyMacLean



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyMacLean/pseuds/HaleyMacLean
Summary: Dirk is genuinely thankful for Todd and finds himself discovering new feelings that he wasn't sure existed until now.





	Thank You.

Dirk’s never been the type of guy to be romantically involved. Having barely any contact with anybody his age during his childhood, he never really was taught the concept, or rather grasped it. But when he escaped from Blackwing, he started to discover that there is a whole world of new experiences awaiting him. Things such as pizza restaurants, clothing shops for people with ecstatic fashion, and unbelievably fulfilling friendships. The latter being his most favourite out of them all. His best friend, Todd, could only be described as, well, perfect. No other word in the english vocabulary could be more fitting for the grumpy, petite, brave, secretly caring, beautiful man who has stayed by his side for longer than lonely Dirk could ever ask for. Not many people would have stuck around for as long as he did, his wild, destructive, enthusiastic personality too much to bare. But he was beyond grateful that Todd had the tolerance to continue being his best friend, even if that brought along with it danger, conspiracies, and abiding scars. Nothing in the world would ever compare to the way the small man had brightened his corrupted life, showing him things that he would have never had discovered if the universe had not led him to his salvager. Dirk’s head was buzzing with happiness, a childlike smile plastered on his face as tears silently fell from his eyes onto the faux turquoise leather of his jacket.  
“You alright there, Dirk?” Todd asked, pulling him out of his gratifying thoughts. He looked up at his best friend through blurry eyes, making out his defining features; the dark bags under his eyes from sleepless nights and catastrophe, his dazzling, irresistible blue eyes, filled with concern, as well as his Mexican Funeral t-shirt, which suited him oh so well. The smaller man’s arm reached up to Dirk’s, who leaned into the rare touch, savouring the moment. As he stared into his favourite man’s eyes, his heart swelling and stomach squirming, he realized that this is what love felt like. He didn’t need any explanations or ‘talks’. He just knew. He was meant to be with this person for as long as this life was to allow, maybe even longer after that. He wondered how long this destiny was building inside of his mind, unaware of how he happened to miss it before. He mentally slapped himself for being so clueless. So many wasted opportunities where first experiences could have been explored in a completely different way than before, but if this was his destiny, than he would accept it either way. His tears never ceased to stop pouring from his eyes, especially now with this new found discovery, which only caused Todd’s worry to heighten. “Dirk, what’s wrong?” He asked after not getting an answer the first time. “You’re starting to worry me.” Dirk slightly chuckled at his unknowingness.  
“Oh, Todd.” He replied, scooching closer to him on their shared couch, intertwining their fingers together in a comforting grasp, causing butterflies to erupt in both of their stomachs. “Nothing has ever been more right in my life.” He lifted his empty hand to Todd’s face, covering the side of it with his whole palm, something that made his insides feel softer than ever before. His fingers grazed down his face until coming to rest under his chin, tilting it upwards to bring them the same distance apart. He hesitated, unsure as to what Todd’s reaction would be, but remembered the will of the universe, and brought his head down, connecting their lips in a tender, passionate kiss. He started to return the kiss immediately, which Dirk took as a good sign, deepening his effort. As it was his first kiss ever, he worried that it wouldn’t be satisfying for Todd, but he heard no objections, and was quite relieved to feel Todd’s own hand coming up to rest on the back of his neck, digging in his fingertips the slightest, which Dirk discovered that he liked rather a lot. They pulled away moments later, not used to being without oxygen for that amount of a time, and watched each other's movements as their shoulders lifted up and down from the heavy breathing. Todd’s small hand made it’s way to Dirk’s cheeks, swiping his thumb under his eyes, wiping away the remaining teardrops in a comforting motion. Dirk’s eyes fell shut, and small smile playing on his lips, revelling in the feeling of Todd’s soft fingertips against his wet skin. “Thank you, Todd.” He started, as his eyes reopened, his sapphire eyes causing Todd to suck in a breathe. “You’ve given me so much, taught me incredible things, and have been the best friend that I couldn’t even imagine having a couple years ago. So thank you, you’re everything. I-” He hesitated, fearing the words that would make him entirely vulnerable, but this was Todd. His best friend. The love of his life- that he knew for sure. “I love you.” He finished, a blush forming on both of their cheeks. At this, Todd’s own eyes began to water, Dirk’s hand copying Todd’s previous motion, and wiping the tears away as they began to fall.  
“It’s funny,” Todd began, shuddering as he moved impossible closer to the tall man beside him, their legs pressed against one another. “I was just about to say the same thing.” They both giggled at this statement, the pair continuously crying at the revelation. Dirk’s head leaned down, their foreheads pressing together when Dirk spoke again.  
“I’m never going to get tired of this.” He confessed, allowing a wide-toothed smile to form before reconnected their mouths together in a loving endearment. A simple action that Dirk, in fact, never got tired of.


End file.
